


Seduce Me

by ll72



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sex, F/F, Not Suitable/Safe For Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 19:00:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13371096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ll72/pseuds/ll72
Summary: Fish Mooney auditions Liza





	Seduce Me

The singer's voice was good, certainly powerful enough for the high notes and melodious. But there was also something else about her 'Fish' Mooney thought. It wasn't the make-up or the clothes, whilst Fish liked it she knew the target would want his 'girlfriend' to be more pure looking, not looking like a slutty streetwalker. Perhaps it was the slight pause the singer had given when Fish had asked whether she'd liked boys or girls; she had said boys, but the gap had been long enough to suggest that this answer was fluid. Or perhaps it was that when asked whether she wanted power, money and respect she had said yes, to be like Fish - who as a major gangland figure in Gotham had all three. But mainly it was the firmness of her response when asked whether she was willing to do whatever it would take to have that. That was the type of young woman Fish needed.

There was just one more test to see if the girl got through to the final, the part Fish was going to enjoy the most. She turned to her lieutenant, Butch and waved him away, "You can leave us."

For a moment he seemed about to disobey, that was one of the things she liked about him. He was loyal, which was a rare thing in Gotham. But the girl on the stage wasn't dangerous Fish was safe and if the girl was a killer sent to assassinate her by a friend or rival both Butch and Fish knew who'd be the one walking away from any fight and it wasn't the young singer. He nodded, glancing round the empty night-club to check there weren't any other threats. Sure there weren't he said "Boss," as a goodbye and slipped away, the perfect henchman.

Fish turned her attention back to the young woman standing by the microphone. She looked nervous, but with an underlying air of confidence, as if the nerves were just something that were there to be conquered. Fish kept her face straight, "Seduce me." The young brunette tittered. Fish's expression didn't change, "You think I'm kidding." It was all she needed to say.

The young woman took a step forward and then another. Walking down from the stage towards her. She had poise and grace, her pace slow and steady, with a seductive swing of the hips that spoke of sexual promise. Fish was impressed with the way she approached - her nerves gone, her eyes on the older black woman. The woman couldn't have been much older than twenty or twenty one, it was obvious with her fresh looks, her slender legs, encased in a sexy pair of fishnets, under a short thigh length skirt and in her toned stomach, as tight and firm as it could ever be. Fish waited patiently, if the girl failed now she was no use to her. It was what happened next that really interested her.

The girl stopped at the table. She got on it. She leant forward. Fish could smell her perfume, it was a good choice - it was the scent of rampant sexuality, of promise to be fulfilled. The girl's hands went to Fish's face, gently easing her head upwards, encouraging rather than controlling, a seduction. The singer's mouth came forward. Her lips pressed at Fish's, moving and quivering as she kissed her. Fish's eyes closed as she savoured the kiss, opening them as the girl's face moved away. She gave a small smile, "A good start. What's your name?"

"Liza," the singer said.

"I'm not yet seduced," Fish leant back on her chair, giving a small smile, both mocking the girl and encouraging her to go further.

The young woman smiled back, except hers was hot and sexual, as if she both relished the challenge of seducing the older woman and was turned on by it. She reached for the cocktail glass on the table and without a word swigged it. Fish liked the move, it spoke of confidence. Liza slid herself off the table and for a moment Fish thought that perhaps she'd misjudged her and the young woman was going to leave, to find a gig elsewhere where she'd only be expected to sing.

But she didn't.

Instead she sat herself on Fish's knees, half-turned towards the black woman, her firm tits (sadly covered) direct in the gangster's eyeline. "So what do I have to do to seduce you?" Liza purred, her one hand moving gently to stroke the Fish's face whilst the other one slid down her own leg, accentuating the sexiness of the thigh. 

"Why don't you tell me?" Liza's question was rhetorical Fish was sure of that; she might have said she preferred boys but her touch said she was no stranger to girls. Fish own preferences were fluid, but she saw no reason why liking one meant you had to dislike the other. Sex was about fun and power; and both sexes could provide either. 

She waited motionlessly as the Liza's hands continued to stroke her face, before the singer bent forward again. This time her mouth didn't connect with Fish's, but with the side of the older woman's jaw, moving along the bottom of her cheek and to her neck, kissing her slowly and gently, but with a hot sexuality. Fish's pussy began to tell her what her brain was also talking to her about, that Liza had promise. Still, she waited to see where the girl would go. 

It didn't take her long to find out. Liza's hand took her own, guiding it up and onto the teen's thigh. They were firm and Fish could feel their warmth under the fishnets. Liza let go ensuring Fish had freedom. The black woman's hand slid further up the younger woman's thigh. She kept her eyes on her face, waiting to see if she reacted or flinched, even unconsciously. Liza didn't, she continued to kiss gently at Fish and without needing to be told opened her legs so that Fish's hand could get in. The young woman reacted even better than Fish had hoped, moaning gently and spreading even further. Fish took that as encouragement, though in truth she'd have probably carried on even if Liza had remained blank. She found Liza's panties. They were damp. Her fingers pinched the material and she pulled it away.

The young woman moaned again, her body shuddering as Fish entered her digitally. Her cunt was warm and wet and it soon became even more so as Fish slid her finger up and down. Liza's mouth moved from the older woman's face as she sat up, her back straightening as she shuddered, Fish feeling the singer's buttocks vibrating as she sat on her lap. She moved more forcefully, driving the finger deep into the inviting hole. "MMMnnnn, oooooohhh, Miss Mooney, that's so good. OOooohhh, urrrrrhhh."

"Call me Fish," the black woman answered; there was a time for formality and this wasn't it.

"Mmnnnn, Fish, oooohhhhh, Fish, mmnnnn, urrrhhhh, this is good, you're making my twat so wet. Mmnnn, oh God, I'm being turned so hot," the singer shuddered again. If she was acting she was good, but Fish wanted a good actress. 

The black woman added a second finger and pushed it up, slowly, but firmly, pressuring the cunt and plugging it deep. Liza shuddered some more, her breath coming in short spurts through her teeth. Her chest pressed at Fish, her titties shaking as much as the rest of her, the firm pair jiggling under her top. The older woman smiled and rammed harder, enjoying the feel of the young singer bouncing on her; she was in control, the shudders and pants all due to her fingers and she had the power to stop any time she wanted. "You want more, you want me to carry on finger fucking this moist little hole?" she breathed. 

"Yesss, ooohhh God, yesss," moaned Liza, "Finger my pussy. Ohhh God, it feels so good."

"Mmnnn," Fish slammed harder, ramming as deep as she could, pushing the digits deep into the wanton hole. "What are you going to do for me in return?"

In answer Liza pulled the straps down from the older woman's dress and began to move her face down. Fish withdrew her finger. Liza looked up again, briefly, before going down. Fish licked the cummy finger impressed that the singer recognised who's enjoyment came first. The younger woman was kissing down at the gang leader's tits, her tongue flicking our over the puffy brown nipples, making them hard so that she could sink her teeth into them and gently worry the hard stubs. This time it was Fish's turn to moan, gasping and groaning as the younger woman's tongue and teeth combined to tease her sensitive nipples. She stretched back against the chair she was on, using Liza's weight on her legs as a counter-ballast to stop herself toppling. "Ohhhhh," she moaned, "That's right, suck my titties."

The singer sucked the boobs in, her teeth gripping the teats and pulling them. The girl knew how to seduce. Her hands were on the sides of the dress, pulling it down further. Her head started to follow it, Liza slipping off Fish's knees as she got lower until she was on her own knees, pulling the dress down the gang leader's thighs and to her ankles. As was normal Fish was commando - one could never be sure when an opportunity would present itself and underwear would be an impediment. She put a hand on Liza's head, guiding the younger woman forward, "You know what you want to do," she said.

Whether or not Liza wanted to lick her cunt or was just doing it because she wanted power, respect and money she started to lick Fish's shaven slot, her tongue rolling up and down the slit, tickling the quim lips and pressing at the clitoris under its hood. Fish groaned in pleasure, keeping one hand on Liza and with the other fondling one of her own naked titties, keeping the nipple as stiff and hard as it had been when Liza's mouth had been around it. The young woman could certainly do things with her tongue, Fish thought as she gasped in pleasure. The singer had joined it with a finger and was thrusting the digit into the older woman's cunt, opening it so she could lick and lap at the inside. The tongue darted forward, in and out, round and round, swishing through the wet hole and licking at the cum the juicy cunt was secreting at speed. "MMMnnn, good girl, tongue my cunt, lick me. You're doing well, seduce me with your mouth. Oh, get it deeper."

Fish gasped again, the pleasure surging through her, as Liza's finger slammed in and her tongue followed, the two working together to find Fish's sensitive spots and stimulate them in the most heavenly way. The older black woman's felt her muscles tense and contract, electric pulses racing around her body as the young singer's tongue slurped and slammed at the erogenous zone, driving in and out. The gang leader shuddered and rocked on her chair, in the grip of a powerful orgasm. Liza's thumb was rubbing at her clit, circling speedily and pressing at the bud, adding to Fish's ecstatic pleasure. Her shudders and gasps intensified, "OOohhh, urrrrhhh, oohhh, fuck, yessss, ooooohhhh, urrrrhhhh."

The singer knew her place and that was between Fish's legs, pounding into the open hole, her thumb working the clit. The gangster screamed in pleasure, "Aaaarrrghh, tongue me, tongue my cunt, eat it deep." The younger woman did as she was told, not stopping even as Fish bucked and shook in orgasmic pleasure, her entire body burning. Her hand pushed at Liza, driving the younger woman's face deeper into her cunt. To her credit Liza took that as a hint to speed up, her tongue flickering away at the speed of light

To get herself deeper she moved her thumb from Fish's bud to get two fingers into the cunt. She slammed them hard and fast, the tongue splattering through the wet cum. Fish shook, the girl was turning out well, the perfect seductress, able to read Fish's mind and give her what she wanted - a hard pussy licking. There was a hiss as Liza withdrew her soaked finger from Fish and started to use them restimulate the clit, pressing hard on it as she moved the fingers into a small circular motion. Her tongue continued to drive in and out, slurping away at the soaking cunt, hitting Fish's spots and making her scream in ecstasy, "Fuuuckkk, aaaarrggghh, yesssss, aaaaarghh!"

The orgasms burnt through her again like a boiling nail through wood. "Aaaarrrghhh, aaarrrgghhh." The speed and intensity of them increased so that it was like a constant wave of pleasure, "Aaarrrghh," she shrieked, "Fuuuckkk, yeessssss." The orgasms rose her higher and higher, until it seemed she was going to break. Her eyes screwed shut and she screamed, "Yessssss, aaaaaarrgggghhh, God, yesssssss, aaaarrrggghhh."

It was a miracle the cocktail glass didn't splinter.

Taking hold off Liza's hair Fish gently pulled her head back so that she was looking at the younger woman. The singer was smiling, her lipstick smudged was cum, "Did I do good? Have I passed?"

"Not yet. You've shown promise..." Fish smiled as she paused, "...but you need to show you can take dick."

"I can do that," Liza smiled. She looked around, confusion showing on her face as she examined the empty room, "You want me to show? Who with?"

"With me of course," Fish smiled down at the younger woman.

For a second Liza showed surprise, but she recovered so quickly that Fish remained impressed. The older woman stood, up her hand lightly ruffling through the singer's hair, "Why don't you get ready?" She didn't specify what ready meant, she assumed that Liza would know or else she had misjudged her. 

Turning her back she walked over to the bar, clad only in her high heels. Behind the bar, next to the assault rifle, was a strap-on she placed there earlier. She kept her back to Liza as she put it on, sure the younger woman was looking at her as she adjusted the belts around her thighs and stomach, tightening the toy against her twat.

She turned round.

Liza was standing, one arm leaning on the table. She was still wearing her fishnet stockings. 

But nothing else.

Fish slowly approached, swinging her hips sensually as she did, all the time keeping her eyes on the young woman's face, gauging her reaction and showing that she was the one in charge. Liza reacted well to being advanced on by a woman twice her age with a plastic dick that was ten inches long and proportionately thick. She licked her lips and gave a small moan as she ran her fingers over her shaven slot to both show her own excitement and entice the black woman. "Oh I want that cock," the singer said huskily, her eyes fixed on the bobbing phallus, "Where do you want me?"

Fish didn't answer, she would lead the girl and see how she reacted, whether she was the perfect sex package she appeared to be. She got right up to her and pushed gently at the chest between her tits. Liza allowed herself to be pushed onto to the table so that her ass was balanced precariously on it, her arms stretched out on it. Without any prompting her legs spread. The older woman smiled wickedly, "That's right, give Mommy what she wants."

"I want it too," Liza purred her eyes moving from the dick to the older woman's face. She'd have to get rid of the make-up for the job Fish had in mind for her, the old man liked them plainer. But Fish had to admit it worked for her, the heavy eyeliner making the eyes seem bigger and brighter and the lipstick accentuating the mouth so the lips seemed more luscious and kissable. The younger woman ran her tongue over the bright lips and slid her arms up and round Fish, clasping just below her neck, "I want your big cock... Mommy."

"And I'm going to give it you," said Fish. She thrust forward, driving the toy into the waiting twat. Liza gave a gratifying gasp as she was penetrated, her body jolting like the dick was electric and her palms pressing at the older woman's back. Fish pulled back, "I am so going to give it you."

"Oh yes, fuck me good," the younger woman kept her eyes on Fish, her mouth curled upwards in a sensual smile. Fish smiled back, a smile of power, of one in control and slammed again and again. She quickly got into an automatic rhythm, driving the toy forward and into Liza, slamming it harder and harder, moving faster and faster, pushing it deeper and deeper until it would go no further and she was slamming the singer against the heavy wooden table. Liza gasped and groaned with every thrust, holding the older woman tight and keeping her eyes on her, as her lips moved and quivered, "Yes, yes, yes, fuck my tight little cunt, oh yes, ram me with your big dick."

Fish sped up, slamming the plastic prick plastic balls deep into the wanton hole. She enjoyed banging men and she enjoyed banging women - so long as she was in control in both cases. Not for her was lying underneath as some man fucked her or being the recipient of another woman's toy, she was the boss, the one who fucked. And Liza was a young woman who liked getting fucked, that was obvious. The singer was shrieking and squealing, showing evident enjoyment as the cock smashed into her. She was rocking and shuddering, her firm titties bouncing and bashing against the older woman's as they clashed together. Fish leant on the rim of the table, the edge dug into her palms, it must be doing the same to as she half-stood against it, probably more as whilst Fish only had her only weight on her hands Liza had own and then Fish's, slamming into her as well. She wasn't complaining, the only screams were certainly those of pleasure and she was moving back against Fish, taking it good. The older woman grinned coldly and smacked the toy in, "What do you think?"

"Ooohhhh fuck, ooohhh God, just give it me, give me that dick. Ooohhh fuck, you're making me feel so good, this is the best bang ever. Ohhhh, God, urrrrhhh, urrrrhhh," Liza gasped, either really in the throes of passion or an Oscar winner. Either worked for Fish. 

She leant harder on the table age, using it to give herself balance as she pounded it, the toy stroking her own cunt and making it wet and warm, the harder she slammed Liza the better it felt. "You like this dick? You like Mommy's cock in you?"

"OOohhhh fuck, yesssss, I love it. I love having this massive dick deep in my pussy, you're the best, aaaahhhh, urrrrhhh, fuuuckkk," Liza's eyes closed and she turned her head towards the ceiling before opening her mouth and screaming like a wolf howling at the moon, "AAaarrrrghh, fuuuckkk, yessssss!"

Fish continued pounding for a few more moments, the reaction of Liza to cock was impressive, if it had mattered what others thought to Fish it would have convinced her she was the best lover ever. The singer's head fell back down and she gasped out breaths of air, opening her eyes to look into Fish's as if that would forge an even bigger connection. Fish rammed her cock in a couple more times to show that she was still the Mommy and in control. Then she pulled out, taking a step backwards and breaking the younger woman's grip on her. She smiled a smile without warmth, "Not bad. But that might not be the only hole he's interested in."

Liza smiled and swivelled round, bending down over the table and raising her ass. "Fuck me in the butt."

"That's such a good idea," said Fish as if it hadn't been her idea and that Liza was only reacting to her guidance like a well trained dog. She reached forward, her hands on the younger singer's buttocks, they were so well rounded and firm, perfect young cheeks. She pried them apart exposing the hole; the rosebud looked so tight it almost made her lick her lips with lust. She took the dick in one hand and introduced it to the hole.

"Huuuhhh," Liza grunted and shuddered as her butt was invaded. She lifted it towards the older woman, encouraging her in, as she spread her hands in front of her, her naked titties slipping over the shiny laminated covering the table's top. Fish pushed in, feeling the ass resist the cock before giving way and letting it in. It was so tight round the strap-on, gripping it like it was a hand. The young woman grunted again and pushed herself gently back trying to meet Fish. Confident that the toy was deeply enough embedded Fish paused removing her hands from the toy and the younger woman's butt and placing them on the singer's naked waist. The young woman gave another moan, this time one of anticipation, "Mmmnnn, please..."

"You want me to fuck your ass?" asked Fish.

"Ohhh, yes. It's my favourite hole," the singer purred.

It didn't matter whether that was true or not, Fish was going to fuck it. She smiled, "Let's get it in."

She slammed forward putting all her considerable strength into it. 

"Yessss," squealed Liza, "Yesssss, fuck me."

"I'm going to," said Fish pulling back. She looked down at the toy half encased in the young woman's hole - such an attractive sight. She pounded forward.

"Ooohhhh, yessss, I want it all," shrieked the younger woman.

"You're getting it," said Fish pulling back and ramming forward. She continued down until her thighs smacked at Liza's behind. Without pausing she was back and in again, going faster and faster as the butt's resistance slackened in the face of the unremitting and vigorous anal assault. 

Fish smiled inwardly, banging a woman in the ass was the most powerful she ever felt, especially when they were squealing and writhing like Liza as if she was a fish on a hook. The older woman gripped the younger's waist hard to use for balance as the singer's arms reached across the table so she was grabbing the edge opposite her. It kept her transfixed and in place, ideally placed for the hard ass fucking she was getting. She squealed and squeaked with every thrust of the older woman, shuddering and shaking, her ass cheeks bouncing as she was slammed into. "Ooohhhh fuck, yesssss, oooohhhh shit, this is filling my ass, it's so good. Oooohhh fuck me harder."

"Oh I will. Mommy's enjoying fucking you, you're ass is so tight and fuckable. Were you an anal virgin? No, don't tell me you weren't let me enjoy the fantasy," Fish was leaning over the younger woman giving her every single inch of prick down her taut ass. Had she been a virgin? Fish didn't think so, she'd be too willing to get her ass-fucked. But perhaps she was, maybe she saw having her anal cherry popped as part of the job audition and was so keen to pass she'd given it up without a thought. Fish hoped that was the case, it made her feel so powerful. She smiled and rammed hard, "This is such a tight little butt-hole. It won't be for long."

Fish wasn't someone who broke her word, or at least not very often and without good reason. So she slammed harder and harder breaking the last bit of resistance from the ass and then as it spread open increasing her speed and power so that Liza was screaming in orgasmic pleasure. "AAAarrrghhh, my ass, aaaaaarrrgghhh, fuuuccckkk!"

The older woman smiled at the screams of pleasure, fake or real it made no matter. She wanted the girl to be a seductress, to worm her way into the affections of the Carmine Falcone and for that she needed a good voice and the ability to fuck like a pro; the Don wouldn't be able to resist the combination. And who could blame him, thought Fish as she rammed the strap-on as deep as it would go into the once tight ass - the girl had a great voice, nice singer as well. 

"AAaarrrrghhh," squealed Liza, "aaaaaarrrghhh yessssss." 

The gang leader fucked her even harder, enjoying the rub of the dick against her own pussy as she butt-pounded the younger woman. The table squeaked as Liza was pounded into it, only its weight keeping it from toppling over as the young woman was slammed as hard as Fish could manage and Fish could manage it hard. Sweat trickled from Fish, down her forehead and between her bouncing breasts, the nipples erect with lust. 

"Yes, fuck, yessss," Fish moaned as the hub of the toy rubbed at her own pussy, though it was power and control she enjoyed the most, ramming the younger woman in her most intimate hole. Harder and harder she went, opening the hole so that the cock slid in and out as easily as an ice skate on a rink. Liza screamed and squealed the whole time, raising her butt to meet the dick and shuddering with each thudding entry into the chute. And Fish slammed even harder, ramming as hard as she could, until she was panting and perspiring in equal measure.

There was a popping hiss as she pulled out the cock, taking a step back to slump down on her seat. Liza turned round and immediately dropped to her knees again, her tongue sliding out and licking up and down the plastic prick. Fish was impressed and even more so as the singer opened her mouth and slid it over the dildo, sucking it like a real cock. It showed initiative and sluttiness, both of which would be needed. It was a shame the other girl she auditioned was such a good singer, as she had none of the sexual eagerness of Liza. Up and down the singer's head went, slurping loudly as she took as much of the dick as she could; which was a lot. Fish stroked the younger woman's head, flicking a piece of hair from Liza's eye. It dropped back down as the young women went down the cock with a gurgle; if it had been real it would not only have been rock hard it would have been spurting. 

"Mmnnn, ummpff," Liza grunted and moaned as she sucked hard continuing way past the cleaning stage. In many ways Fish would have liked to keep her there, if sex was power, what was more powerful than a young woman cleaning a plastic prick which had been in her ass. But she needed to make a decision on which one of the girls she would take. 

It was a hard choice... perhaps she'd need to get them together... a fight to see which one... 

"Have I got the job?" Liza looked up with a smile.

"Oh, there's one more test, to see if you really want it," Fish smiled. Liza smiled back.

Fish had a feeling it would be Liza who really wanted it...


End file.
